


Blame it On the Laughing Gas

by Sincerely_Sierra



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Dentist, F/F, Fluff, Wisdom Teeth, Zoe is stuck with Madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Sierra/pseuds/Sincerely_Sierra
Summary: Madison gets her wisdom teeth removed. It's a fight to go to the dentist and an even bigger fight to keep a very high Madison off of Zoe afterwards.





	Blame it On the Laughing Gas

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little fun to feed your Zoe/Madison addiction. Tooth-rotting (pun very much intended) fluff.

It's mostly Cordelia's fault. If she hadn't gotten Madison all worked up about going to the dentist for the pain in the back of her jaw, Zoe wouldn't have to literally wrestle Madison into the car as Madison kicks at her and calls her very lovely names, such as "witch bitch" and "killer cunt."

Zoe figured that, because Cordelia started this whole ordeal, she would be the one to drive Madison to and from the dentist when she has all four of her impacted wisdom teeth removed, but Cordelia is caught up in a meeting with the warlocks that Zoe had the misfortune of being able to skip. She and Queenie drew straws over which one would be the one to suffer with Madison, and as always, Zoe got the shit end of things.

"For god sakes, just get in the car!" Zoe demands as she shoves Madison into the backseat of Cordelia's car.

"No! Fuck you! I'm not going!" Madison shrieks.

"You have to! Just get in!" Zoe says, finally pushing Madison onto the seat. She slams the door and hops in the driver's seat, immediately hitting the child lock button.

"You bitch! Let me out!" Madison screams.

Instead of fighting with her any longer, Zoe reverses out of the driveway and begins to drive towards the dentist's office. The entire way, Madison screams and cries and throws a huge tantrum, kicking Zoe's seat and calling her all sorts of profanities.

"Zoe! Let me out! I don't need the dentist! I'm not hurting anymore!" Madison cries, but it's more pleading than convincing.

Zoe simply ignores her, until she pulls into the parking lot of the dentist's office. To her relief, it's mostly empty, so there won't be too long of a wait and Madison won't be able to embarrass her when she starts up with her tantrums again.

It takes the strength of a thousand witches to drag Madison out of the car and into the small building. Zoe clutches onto Madison's arm the entire time she's signing in. She's comforted in knowing that Madison can't escape using her powers, though she could really do without the manicured nails digging into her arm.

"Madison! Knock it off!" Zoe hisses, pulling the girl closer to her as they sit on a small couch in the waiting room.

The receptionist eyes them and shakes her head, then snaps the frosted-textured window dividing them shut. Zoe smacks Madison's hand that's purposely attempting throttle her. Normally, Zoe isn't all that rough--more soothing, actually--but the way Madison is acting is ridiculous.

After some more fighting, the dentist finally calls Madison back. Her disposition goes from a hundred to zero in two seconds. She stops resisting and yelling and instead ducks behind Zoe, cowering away from the dentist.

"Madison," Zoe gently scolds. "Come on."

Zoe holds her hand and leads her to the back where the dentist is beckoning towards. It seems like any other appointment, in the same room and the same type of chair. Zoe eases Madison into it and forces her to lay back. She can feel the blonde's muscles tensing against her touch.

The dentist hooks one of those drool bibs around Madison's neck and tells Zoe that he'll be right back with the IV sedation for her. When he's gone, Madison begins to cry. Actually cry. Tears leak out of her eyes and Zoe stares in amazement, because the stone cold bitch is really producing emotion for her to see.

"Madison," Zoe gently says, smoothing her hair back. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to," Madison cries. "I don't want to."

"I know it's scary, but your wisdom teeth are hurting you and they're infected. It's not going to take long. Just a few cuts and pulls and they'll be out. Okay?" Zoe assures as she wipes the stray tears from Madison's cheek. "When we go home and you feel better, I'll let you eat all the ice cream and yogurt you want. I promise."

"Stay," Madison sniffles.

This is new territory for Zoe. Madison always tells her to get out of her face and calls her a bitch. She never begs for Zoe to stick around, nor does she let her guard down around her. But now, she feels so exposed that she's willing to let her wall crumble a bit in order to get some comfort. And she hates herself for that.

"I'll ask if I can," Zoe says. "I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

The dentist returns with the IV and takes Madison's arm in his hand. Zoe holds Madison's other hand and lets her squeeze hers when the needle punctures her pale skin.

As Madison begins to get drowsy, the dentist reclines the chair completely flat. He doesn't object to Zoe keeping her place at Madison's side, so she assumes she's allowed to stay. Before long, Madison is long gone, and Zoe sits, still holding her hand, as the tools and scalpels come out.

+++

Madison is hilarious when she's high. The receptionist gave her an Elmo sticker and she proudly stuck it on her shirt like a toddler, showing it off to Zoe several times in the few minutes Zoe is gathering all the aftercare instructions and gauze pads the dentist has given her.

Finally, they get to the car, and Zoe feels around her pockets for the keys. She swore earlier that they were in her back left pocket. She panics, thinking they fell out in the room where Madison got her teeth ripped out a half hour ago.

"Fuck, the keys," Zoe mutters to herself.

"Zoeeee!" Madison whines over the soaking pads in her mouth. "Home!"

"I can't go anywhere without the keys, Maddie," Zoe says as she frisks herself in vain attempt to find the car keys.

Even with blood in her mouth, Madison giggles, the same way she giggles when she's had one too many on a Friday night. Zoe frowns and wonders what's so funny--even in a loopy brain like hers--about losing the keys and being unable to go home.

"Madison?" Zoe asks in a firm voice. "Did you take the keys?"

Madison laughs and pulls them out of her pocket, jiggling them in front of Zoe's face. Zoe snatches them from her and unlocks the car. She's careful with Madison when she helps her into the backseat and lays her down so she won't hit her head from all the bouncing she's doing.

"You stay like that. Don't get up," Zoe says, assuring herself that the child lock is still on.

"Okay, Zoe! I'll be good! I promise!" Madison shrieks.

Zoe gets in the driver's seat and pulls out of the parking lot. She hopes Madison will actually comply with what she told her, but knowing Madison, she's probably shit out of luck on that.

The fifteen minutes from the dentist to the Academy are torturous and long. Madison pops up several times to mumble when they're getting home and Zoe has to convince her to lay back down without answering her.

Zoe parks in the driveway of Miss Robichaux's, closest to the backdoor of the house, and opens the backseat door. Madison is hanging upside down, a laugh caught in her throat. Zoe's nerves are completely shot, even more so when she notices a small bloody saliva stain on Cordelia's seat. She groans and helps the dazed girl out of the car in a heap of warm skin and flailing limbs.

"Can you stand up?" Zoe asks.

Madison stands to the best of her messy ability but eventually hangs onto Zoe with her arms around her neck. Instinctively, Zoe catches her by the waist and brings her to the backdoor, Madison cackling at something invisible all the way up.

"Zoe? Are we home?" Madison asks.

"Yes. We're home." Zoe unlocks the back door and carefully eases Madison inside.

Cordelia is sitting at the kitchen table. It seems her meeting with the warlocks has just ended. She has her reading glasses on and she's going over some papers scattered atop the table. The first thing she notices is Madison's drunken laugh echoing throughout the room.

"Oh, look at that," Cordelia coos, almost teasing. "She made it."

"Yeah," Zoe grumbles.

"How was she?" Cordelia asks Zoe, eyes trailing over to Madison, who's taken a deep interest in Zoe's hair and is attempting to braid it.

"Scared at first. But she calmed down and woke up like this," Zoe says. "I'm going to take her upstairs. Then I'll go get her prescription and the ice cream I promised her."

Cordelia takes her glasses off and puts them in their case. "How about you stay with her and I'll go get it for you?"

The lesser of two evils? Well, it would be going to fetch Madison's ice cream and painkillers like her bitch, but Madison is already literally attached to her, so she allows Cordelia to take the keys and leave.

"Alright, Maddie, let's go upstairs. Just hold onto me, okay?" Zoe soothes.

Madison doesn't say much, but she grasps onto Zoe as if she's a life preserver. Zoe leads them both upstairs, one baby step at a time. Madison clutches tighter, as if Zoe will release her and she'll fall to her next death.

Their bedroom is quiet and cool, perfect for Madison to rest. There are no lights, only natural sunlight streaming in from the crack of the lace curtains. Zoe eases the girl into her bed and removes her shoes, carefully setting them on the floor.

"Mmm, Zoe," Madison mumbles. "You are so pretty!"

Zoe goes to halfheartedly thank her, but Madison covers her mouth with her hand and strokes her lips with her fingers. Confused, Zoe remains unmoving, until Madison's sweaty hand has moved to her hair and toys with it.

"Soft!" Madison giggles, although muffled. "Like a puppy!"

Zoe can't help the smile that spreads across her face at that comment. Loopy Madison is definitely her favorite Madison. It's a little different than drunk Madison. Drunk Madison is usually mean and full of rude comments.

"Yes, soft," Zoe repeats. "Now, you get some sleep. I'll have your pills when you wake up."

"And ice cream?" The puppy dog eyes Madison gives Zoe are almost enough to make her melt.

"Yes. Ice cream."

Madison grins and curls up in her bed. Zoe tucks her in, and something possesses her to kiss the blonde's forehead. She does so very quickly but gently and begins to leave.

"Zoe!" Madison cries.

"What's wrong?" The brunette witch backtracks with a concerned frown.

"Stay?"

Hesitant, Zoe sits at the edge of the bed and moves Madison's hair from her somewhat angelic face. She seems so small this way, so young and fragile. Vulnerable. And really, Zoe is living for this nurturing thing. Curse her instincts.

"Sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up," Zoe promises.

Madison turns her head into her pillow and closes her eyes. She's gone in seconds, but Zoe keeps her promise. Eventually her own eyes get heavy, and she lays beside Madison, her chest to Madison's back. The warmth radiating off the former actress lulls Zoe into a restless slumber.

+++

Cordelia returns to the sight of Zoe practically spooning Madison in Madison's bed. She sets the pill bottle down and rouses Zoe first. Zoe wakes up and takes note of where is almost immediately. Red and flushed, she gets off the bed and straightens out her clothes.

"She didn't want me to leave," Zoe defends.

"I figured as much," is all Cordelia says, before she hands Zoe a small box. "Gauze pads. You might want to change hers." She nods towards Madison and leaves the two be.

Zoe looks over at Madison and her eyes bug out at the pool of blood leaving Madison's mouth. She takes two fresh gauze pads out of the box and very gently opens Madison's mouth with two fingers. It's bloody and disgusting in there, but Zoe finally unearths the two soaked, reddened cotton pads and throws them in the trash. This is the first time Zoe has truly felt sympathy for Madison. This looks incredibly painful, even if she can't feel anything right now.

"Zoe?" Madison slurs as she wakes. "Mm. Hurts."

Zoe carefully slides two fresh pads into her mouth and sighs. "I know. Want your medicine?"

Madison nods. Zoe takes one pill from the bottle and places it on Madison's bloody tongue. She offers her a glass of water that was leftover from last night's nightmare. Madison swallows the pill without hindrance and lays back down.

"You are pretty," she repeats, much more slurred now. "So pretty."

Again, a hand touches Zoe's mouth and caresses her lips. At this point, Zoe should be annoyed with this contact, but after all that's gone on today, she'll allow Madison to do what she pleases, out of pity.

"Can I kiss you?" Madison asks.

Startled, Zoe shakes her head. "No. Not now."

So she's leaving options open for later. That's a good way to trick Madison.

"Soon? Please?" Madison begs.

"No. Stop talking so it won't hurt anymore," Zoe firmly says as she lays Madison back down.

With a pout, Madison does as she's told and lays down without so much as a peep. The medication takes hold and sends her to sleep, peacefully resting with one hand in Zoe's.

Zoe hates herself for enjoying it.

+++

Hours later, when the pain has subsided for one reason or another, Madison is able to sit upright in bed. Her high has worn off and she's curled up on her bed, anxiously waiting for Zoe to return with her promised ice cream.

Her mouth hurts like hell, but the majority of the bleeding has stopped for now. She's hungry and miserable and still tired, but she's craving ice cream and, for a very odd reason, Zoe's lips. Oh, god, what's wrong with her?

Zoe comes back with two bowls of chocolate ice cream. She couldn't get the cookies and creme because the aftercare paper said no foods with little bits, like rice and such, for a week, because they can get clogged in the open wounds. Madison isn't too disappointed, though. She's just happy she's got her ice cream after this hell she's been through. Almost as bad as her actual hell.

"Feed me," Madison tells Zoe.

"What? You aren't high anymore. You can feed yourself," Zoe says.

"Please," Madison whines. "I need help. I'm a wounded person and you are supposed to take care of me."

"Jesus, Madison. It's not like you went to war," Zoe says with an eye roll, but she eventually complies and spoon feeds the blonde a spoonful of ice cream.

It's ridiculous, but Zoe doesn't mind. She alternates between feeding herself like an adult and feeding Madison like a baby.

"Alright, all gone," Zoe says as she feeds Madison the last spoonful.

In a fleeting motion, Madison kisses Zoe's cheek, smearing ice cream all over it.

Zoe sighs and smiles at her before saying, "That smelled like chocolate."


End file.
